Our Abc
by mccalennon
Summary: A few Abc's about Chi-Chi & Goku "But the zaniest thing is that he is so in love with her"


**My frist story in English, and I'm sorry for the gramatical errors. **

**Hope you like it **

* * *

**A**lways

"Would you wait form me?" he asks

"Always"

* * *

**B**elieves

She believes in fairytales, she believes in happy endings, but she also knows that not all the fairytales are like the ones in the books; and she knows that maybe her life wasn't a typical fairytale, but she would not trade for anything.

And by the way she has the best prince

* * *

**C**ry

He hated when she does it, because he can't stop her for crying, but the most that he hates is, that is his fault

* * *

**D**are

"Don't you dare Son Goku"

A snowball hit her straight to her face

"You are a_ dead_ man"

* * *

**E**arth

The only thing she was jealous was from Earth, it always had her husband's attention

* * *

**F**ragile

She fights and spar with him, she also participated in a tournament, she raises (most of the time) alone their kids; she was so strong that he forgets how fragile she feels in his arms

* * *

**G**iggle

Son Goku was proud of many things, he is proud of be strong, he saved the earth many times, but the thing he is more proud is that he is the only who can make and listen his wife giggling.

* * *

**H**air

He loves her hair it´s so soft, it's so long and its smell so good, he likes running his fingers through her hair

"Never cut it" was more an order than a suggestion

"Same to you"

* * *

**I**nsecure

She hates the mirror, well she hates looking at the mirror, and she hates being reminded that she is getting old or that her hair is a mess; why she couldn't be pretty like Bulma?

"You look beautiful" strong arms wrapped form the back

But sometimes she doesn't care

* * *

**J**ealous

When he offered to Elder Kai a kiss from the most beautiful woman in the Earth, he didn't offer his wife not because she wasn't pretty; he thinks and knows that his wife is the most beautiful woman in the universe. He didn't offer her because that means she had to kiss him, and probably he would hit Elder Kai to die, and they needed him

And beside he could beat Vegeta more easily

* * *

**K**eep

She just asks him one thing when he goes to a battle "Keep you safe"

* * *

**L**augh

When they're together, they talk, share their feelings, they laugh, she laughs with his naive comments, he laughs with her anecdotes of her daily life, in that moment he is not the savior of the world, and she isn't a nagging wife, they´re just Goku and Chi Chi husband and wife

* * *

**M**ad

She hates getting mad with Goku not because he doesn't deserve it, or because it looks bad, it's because she can't stay mad at him

"Stop looking me with that puppy eyes, and erase that smile"

And unfortunately their children took his smile and eyes

* * *

**Naïve**

Her husband always protecting the world for evil

His wife always protecting him from salespeople

* * *

**O**ther

She wouldn't ask for another life, and definitely not another husband

* * *

**P**erfect

They weren't a perfect couple they don't want to be a perfect couple, they have their flaws, she is overprotective and kind of nagging, and he is so carefree that sometimes he forgets of his family, they weren't perfect and didn't want to be, because together they complement, somehow they are perfect for each other

* * *

**Q**uiet

They always say that the only battle he cannot win is against his wife, it's kind of true, but also are the battles that he doesn't want to win

* * *

**R**egret

There's not a single moment where he didn't regret of leaving his family

* * *

**S**ecret

It wasn't a secret in the Otherworld that he misses so much his family

* * *

**T**ry

He tries to be a better husband, he tries to be a better father, he tries to be better; and she knows it

* * *

**U**nique

She was a princess

He was an alien.

* * *

**V**oice

He loves listening his wife singing while she´s cooking

* * *

**W**ait

She is tired to wait from him, when he comes back she yells at him, she is mad at him, but then she knows that she will always wait for him

* * *

**X**enophobic

She was afraid of every human, alien, mutant that comes to earth, every time they came, her peaceful life was turns into war, and in somehow she always lose something or _someone_

* * *

**Y**ours

Even though he dies a lot and doesn't spend so much time with her, she knows that he is hers and she is his

* * *

**Z**any

They think he is zany because he married with a girl he didn't remember and for a promise he didn't understand when he made it; they think he is insane because he left everything and married whit this girl; they think he is crazy for staying with this girl when she is so nagging, and she always is upset with him.

But he knows they´re wrong because they don't understand her, they thought he married with her just for the promise, he married with her because she has something that captive him, she has something special that brings the best in him, they believe that she is always upset and always wanting their children study instead of fighting when he knows she wants is to protect them, because she loves them so much that she is tired of losing them.

But the zaniest thing is that he is so in love with her.


End file.
